Next generation wireless communications promise reduced latency and increased bandwidth, and thus may permit road vehicles to communicate with each other and/or with various road infrastructure elements. Accordingly, vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communications allow vehicles to exchange information with other vehicles (e.g., vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications), with an infrastructure (e.g., vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications), with pedestrians (e.g., vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P) communications), etc. V2X communications may enhance safety and improve vehicle energy efficiency.